


Taking Care

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Self Care, just wives being wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: Sometimes life is exhausting. Ada and Hecate attempt to take care of themselves, with mixed results.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot here. Just soft wives being soft and lowkey adorable and highkey exhausted.
> 
> Set sometime at the beginning of season four, but there aren't any spoilers.

Ada was more-than-momentarily distracted by watching her wife gingerly step into the bathtub. Hecate’s stomach muscles tightened slightly as she lowered herself into the practically steaming water, and Ada thought of similar reactions in entirely different situations.

Still, she didn’t realize how much she’d been outright gawking until her wife looked up and arched her brow, “Coming?”

Some of it was admiration. Some of it was being so exhausted that she’d definitely begun to stare at random things for longer and longer periods of time as her tired mind looped in lazy circles. Ada smiled softly and removed the rest of her clothes with a snap of her fingers. Normally, she would have taken this particular set up as a chance to slowly undress for the woman currently stretched out in the tub, but again—they were both far too exhausted for that sort of thing.

Hecate offered her hand to help Ada into the tub—more than once, she’d joked about how the high sides and deep basin meant Ada’s much-shorter legs had to practically climb over the hurdle, but she also always made sure Ada made it safely in. Sometimes it felt chivalrous. Sometimes, it felt absolutely necessary, particularly when Ada’s entire body felt like it had been through the wringer. Today was one of the latter times.

Ada settled between her wife’s thighs, ducking her head slightly so that Hecate could properly pull her hair up and away from her face and neck—she didn’t have to look to know that Hecate had magicked a pink ribbon for the task, and the thought made her smile. Hecate placed a light kiss on the curve of her neck, a silent _all done_ , and they both settled back into more comfortable positions.

They didn’t talk. They didn’t need to, and even if they did—they simply didn’t have the energy for it. It had been a long day in a series of long days, nothing life-threatening (thank heavens) but still utterly draining. Sometimes, the day-to-day mundanity, coupled with constant teenage and pre-teen drama, was more exhausting than the more frightening times. At least when there was danger, they both got spikes of adrenaline to help them through. Ada had quipped as much earlier that evening, earning an amused hum of agreement from her wife.

That was actually how they’d gotten here. Hecate had recently begun reading up on self-care, in her attempts to better control her outbursts around students—part of the promise she had made to Indigo, the day Ethel Hallow put them all in danger. And now she’d become a bit of a zealot about it, at least in regards to _Ada’s_ need to practice self-care. Ada had long learned that a slight pout and some batted lashes easily swayed her wife ( _how can I possibly relax, if I'm worried that you're still running yourself ragged, my love?_ ), and thus was rather adept at ensuring that during all these attempts, Hecate took time to take care of herself as well. It had become, like most aspects of their relationship, a mutually rewarding experience.

Hecate’s chest was rising and falling in steady, smooth beats, lightly pushing Ada in and out of the water with them. Her arms were curved along the edges of the tub, and Ada could see the way her expressive hands relaxed and stilled.

Those jet-black nails, curled gently and peacefully against the crème porcelain, were the last thing Ada saw as her heavy-lidded eyes slid closed.

* * *

Ada was definitely asleep. Her body was reassuringly heavy against Hecate’s, head turned slightly to better rest against Hecate’s breastbone, glasses barely hanging on to the tip of her nose.

Hecate must have fallen asleep at some point, too, she realized. Time had definitely passed.

And she also realized that, in her utterly fatigued state, she’d forgotten to set the blocking spell on the pipes—the plumbing in the centuries-old castle was not the best, and the tub had a slow-leaking drain that couldn’t be stopped without magical intervention (their on-staff maintenance had tried numerous times, and aside from redoing the entire pipe system, there was nothing to be done). So in the space of their nap, the water level had fallen considerably. What was once lapping around Ada’s shoulders was now at their waists.

They’d forgotten a continual warming spell for the water, too. To call the it lukewarm would have been a kindness far from earned.

“Ada,” she murmured, trying not to shift too much. She tilted her head forward slightly, letting her lips brush against the top of her wife’s head, “Ada, darling, wake up.”

Ada made a small sound that resembled both an acknowledgment and a protest. Hecate’s mouth hooked up into a brief smile. She gingerly moved her arms to wrap around Ada, wincing slightly at how stiff her shoulder muscles had become in their previous position.

The feeling of Hecate’s arms made Ada smile slightly, waking up a bit more. She didn’t quite lift her head or open her eyes, but in a groggy voice asked, “How long was I asleep?”

“I don’t know,” Hecate returned easily. “I must have fallen asleep as well.”

“Can’t you just transfer us to bed?” Still the blonde hadn’t opened her eyes.

“You know very well I cannot,” Hecate was smiling now. Sleepy Ada was never the most…compliant individual. Delicately, Hecate removed her glasses, sending them to the night stand. And even though Ada already knew this, Hecate gently explained, “We have to at least be standing. That’s all you have to do, dear.”

Ada made another small sound that seemed like agreement. Then, slowly, she began to shift awake, blue eyes finally opening as her cheek nuzzled further into Hecate for just a moment.

“You make an excellent pillow,” she informed her wife.

Hecate’s hum of amusement was low and deep against Ada’s ear, which was currently pressed against her chest. “I’ll be sure to include that in my CV.”

Ada tilted her head forward slightly, maneuvering to place a kiss on Hecate’s upper arm.

“Quite a lot of affection to show a pillow,” Hecate commented dryly.

“Come to bed and I’ll show you more.”

Hecate gave a light huff at that. “First you have to stand up. Then we shall see how your threats hold.”

Ada frowned slightly at that. Still, she saw the woman’s point. Slowly she shifted, sitting up.

Hecate gave a slight hiss. Their skin had been wet when they’d first snuggled together, then dried over time—pulling their two bodies apart felt a bit like removing a plaster, particularly around Hecate’s nipples, which smarted slightly.

“Sorry, love,” Ada winced in sympathy. She gave a small shiver as she registered just how cool the water had gotten. Hecate’s thighs tightened around her momentarily as the woman shifted and moved, slowly pulling herself up to her feet and out of the tub. Again, ever the white knight, she held her hand out for Ada.

“Bed,” she decreed, in her usual flat, clipped tone.

“Gladly,” Ada took her hand and made it to her feet. Without further ado, Hecate whisked them to Ada’s side of the bed. A simple drying and dressing spell took only a few extra seconds, and soon they were snuggled under the covers, both still shivering slightly from the chill of the water. Ada winged a warming spell over the sheets, just a quick flash to push away the cold on their skin. She felt her wife melt slightly in response, letting out a small breath of contentment.

“Does this count as a self-care fail or success?” Ada asked sleepily. 

Hecate didn’t answer. She was already fast asleep again. Ada smiled. _Success_.


End file.
